


Will's Adventures at the Half Blood Senior High School

by MoshiMoshiTitanDesu



Series: Half Blood Senior High School [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Nico, Fluff, Hazel Frank Lee and Michael have a band, M/M, Nerd Nico, Nico is in the swimming club, Percy loves skatting, Will plays the cello, i think, not dead Bianca, not sure, the first chapters are the cheesiest thing ever im so sorry but it gets better then, wtf is happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu/pseuds/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is Solangelo and it's supposed to be good<br/>(wonderful summary I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad things happen to Will, but he eats a sandwich, so it's cool

**Author's Note:**

> AYE PEOPLE  
> This my Solangelo fanfic yaaaaay and I'd like to thank my amazhang friend for correcting me (is it okay to mention your name? I'll call you Cherry), so THANK YOU CHERRYYYY  
> And also, the lyrics of the songs I put don't really have any link with the story, I just think the tunes fit well @u@ and the disclaimer : the characters belong to Rick Riordan (alias Satan) and the songs belong to their respective artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a bet, it didn't go well  
> He wants Cecil to go die in hell  
> Nico arrives an this is awkward  
> Will really wishes he could go backward  
> THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BUT IT HAD TO RHYME OKAY

 

**Here comes the hot stepper, Evian remix, original song by Ini Kamoze**

Will knew he shouldn’t have made the bet.

After all, it was Cecil, and Will had been unlucky enough to learn the harsh way that with Cecil, you had to expect the worst.

Actually, Will really didn’t see how he had managed to end up here, it didn’t make any sense, and when he thought over it, he never would have imagined that a bet, even with Cecil (and that was saying a lot, because every single thing having any link with Cecil strangely took on an odd aspect), really could have ended up this way.

And yet, there he was, standing at the edge of the Half-Blood Senior High School’s swimming club’s pool, him ready to jump and Cecil ready to burst out laughing as soon as he did it.

But the bet had been very simple: they were doing a Twilight marathon, the first to fall asleep lost, and the winner had to choose a forfeit for the other to pay. Well, to be frank, Will didn’t know Cecil liked Twilight that much. The golden-haired boy had begun to snore after thirty minutes into the movie, while his best friend was so hypnotized by the ~~stupid~~ fa _scinating_ story of Bella and Edward that he has forgotten to sleep (by the way, Will had made fun of the dark rings under his eyes a lot the next morning: " _Now_ you look like Edward!", he laughed while pointing at Cecil’s pale face).

'I shouldn’t have laughed at him', Will now regretted, and hell yeah, he shouldn’t have, seeing where it has led him. He knew very well that Cecil was going to avenge himself one way or another, _he knew it_ , and the only thing that moron had found as a forfeit _had_ to be to make Will jump in the Half-Blood Senior High School swimming pool fully clothed.

"Screw you, Cecil" grumbled Will inwardly, eyes down on the water full of chlorine at his feet. Cecil was standing on the other side of the pool « to admire the show better », and he was swinging from one foot to another, very impatient to make fun of his best friend. Will glared at him; he felt a lot like strangling Cecil, taking that wide, insolent smile off his face.

They had come after finishing their classes for the day, and Will had neatly taken care of checking if the swimming club didn’t have any lessons at that hour. Because Cecil seeing him doing that was one thing, a whole club being there at his _wonderful_ performance of him jumping in a pool with his clothes on was another.

"What are you waiting for!?" shouted Cecil at him from across the pool.

"Cecil, I’m reminding you, in case where your poor brain wouldn’t remember, that _I am about to jump in a pool entirely dressed._ Now shut up and let me make an idiot of myself in peace."

Will didn’t find that funny (we’re really wondering why), but Cecil burst out laughing.

Still a little hesitant to jump, Will was nervously prancing about on the white edge. Plus, the water looked cold. He sighed, he was fed up.

_Oh so what, what will happen to me?_

Nothing at all.

_I just have to do it and it will be over in less than a second._

Exactly.

So Will took a deep breath, pinched his nose, closed his eyes, and the moment after, he was ending up in the water with a big ungraceful ‘splash’.

Underwater, Will opened his eyes, his forefinger and his thumb still firmly gripping his nose. He could imagine very well Cecil laughing and holding his stomach, up above, and this idea displeased him at the highest point. He hurried himself to go back up to the surface. When he emerged, he shook his head a little, water flying off his golden hair, and indeed, Cecil was convulsed with laughter with tears in his eyes. Will glared at him.

"Happy now!?", he shouted. Cecil contented himself with laughing even louder.

_Pff, that jerk._

With great difficulty, shaking with uncontrollable laughter, the said jerk managed to slowly raise a shaky hand, and held a finger towards the door.

 Will frowned, without understanding, and then …

 _Oh, fucking shit…_  

Will wanted to slap himself and most importantly, to slap Cecil. It really had needed to happen to him, huh?

_Goddamnit._

He turned around slowly, his heart beating really fast, because he already knew what he was going to see. He wanted to be wrong so, _so bad_ , but it was unavoidable : a student was well and truly standing at the doorstep, hand still on the door, motionless, mouth hanging, and he looked like he just saw a bear dancing the Macarena (or something).

Will was okay with the idea of drowning right now, and he was wondering if it really wasn’t a good thing to do, seeing the situation. He was petrified, his muscles refusing to move and his brain at full throttle, searching for something not too dumb to come out with, in front of the flabbergasted expression of the raven-haired boy who just came in, and for the finishing touch (as all of that wasn’t enough), there was Cecil’s fit of laughter in the background. Will’s eyes found nothing better to do than staring at the guy.

_He’s handsome._

Will mentally screwed himself.

It did not help him at all.

After a good minute of confusion and of a « BWHAHAHAHAAHAA » coming from Cecil, Will got fed up and gave up on his pointless attempt to look a little less ridiculous, got out of the water but not without difficulties, his black uniform and his golden tie soaked with water. He skirted around the pool, grabbed the poor Cecil who was crying in laughter by his arm and dragged him out of the building, passing in front of the speechless boy, water dripping from him, also very _very_ angry, and shaking because of November’s cold.

"I _hate_ you Cecil." was his major thought during the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sycamore feeling by Trentemoller**

The next day, Will showed up in class, determinated to forget what had happened the evening before. Cecil would always be there to remind him of course. Will pretended to ignore that detail.

Stepping in the classroom which walls were covered in schemas, scientific explanations and other stuff like that, a crowd already on his heels, Will tried to sit down at his wooden table which was just in front of the black board where you could still see badly removed marks of chalk. But when he put one foot inside the room, other students almost jumped on him. Will internally sighed and put on a wide radiant smile.

It has always been like that. Since sixth grade, Will was a very popular boy, not to say the most popular, although he never knew why people loved him that much. His classmates always came to talk to him about anything and everything, lots of girls came near him, he was often asked about his phone number, also asked for help in classes where he wasn’t the best student, and from time to time, people he didn’t even know waved at him in the corridors. And even adults were fond of him. Teachers never reproached him for anything, they never reprimanded him, and his friends’ parents loved him. He really didn’t understand that. From his point of view, he was just a normal boy, nothing more. What was special with the fact of being blond? Or having a tanned skin ? Or maybe was it because of his freckles?

Yes, Will only found as probable explanations his physical appearances, because in reality, despite his popularity in school, Will only had two close friends: Cecil and Lou Ellen, who were the only ones to really know him. The rest was divided in two categories: either people loved him without any particular reason, or they hated him because of his popularity. And plus, he didn’t even think that all of those who loved him did know his favorite color alone, and even if Will was almost always surrounded, he did feel very lonely, and that whole thing made him sad, he was telling himself that it really was a shame.

He couldn’t consider these people as his friends, they just were here, it was a fact and nothing more. None of them really had any interest in him, in what he could feel, in his life story, in what he liked and what he didn’t, what he wanted and what he didn’t. No, strangely, they only talked about themselves. And Will listened, laughed when hearing their funny stories, comforted them when they were feeling down, talked with enthusiasm about their plans. He wasn’t angry at them, though. Will had trouble being angry at whoever it was. He was very kind, and Lou Ellen and Cecil thought that he even was a little too much.

 By the way, they weren’t jealous of his popularity, they were Lou Ellen and Cecil, and Will loved them.

Surrounded by this crowd of people, Will began to laugh and joyfully chat with the persons around him, but without putting heart in it, he only pretended to. That was the kind of things only Lou Ellen and Cecil knew about and the others didn’t notice. The teacher came in at that moment, hopefully for Will and at his big relief, and everybody got back to their tables quickly, noises little by little fainting.

The lesson began as usual: the teacher talked and questioned someone from time to time, students’ whisperings in the back of the classroom and scribbling of pencils on papers were heard. Will was carefully listening, writing down in his head what the teacher was saying, when he heard someone calling him. He turned around to see no one but Cecil, who was trying without much success to hide his laughter. Will raised an eyebrow. His best friend pointed his thumb very discreetly above his shoulder and Will glanced behind the brown-haired boy.

_Oh no._

The darkest corner of the classroom was a place Will hadn’t any interests in, and it was probably because of that, that it was the first time he noticed that boy. It was the one who saw him jump in the swimming pool.

Will’s cheeks tinted red and he turned around hastily, his face scarlet. He heard Cecil laughing even louder behind him and he swore to himself to slap him as soon as they’ll get back to the dorm that they were sharing at the boarding school. Lately, Will often felt like slapping his best friend.

Will turned around very slowly and looked at the boy once more. He was pale, sinking in a darkness that seemed to be gravitating around him, and his raven hair falling onto his face prevented Will from distinctly seeing his features. He looked at his tie.

At the boarding school, everybody wore the same uniform during the class hours. A black shirt, black vest, pants for boys and skirts for girls, both black, black shoes, and the only thing that wasn’t black was their tie. Will never understood why (and there were lots of senseless things in that boarding school Will had often tried to explain without much success), but their ties were all colored. For examples, his was golden, Lou Ellen’s was a pinkish purple and Cecil’s was orange. Well, that mysterious boy’s tie was black. Will found it pretty.

He found that boy pretty.

It’s maybe the reason why he didn’t cease turning around during the entire lesson. He wanted the teacher to ask him something, to pronounce his name so he could know it. He wanted him to lift up his head, so he could see better what he looked like. But the black-haired boy didn’t seem to take a lot of interest in what was happening around him and he kept his head down during all the course, and Will doubted that his unceasing scribbles had anything to do with what the teacher was saying. Unfortunately for him, the hour passed by, and the lesson ended without Will either seeing his face, or knowing his name.

 _That will be for the next time_ , he promised himself.

 

* * *

 

 

**Spirit Inspiration – Zetsuen no Tempest**

After his last lesson, Will had quickly hurried himself to pick his things and stride towards the room he was sharing with Cecil. Head lowered on a stack of papers, copybooks and books, he was revising since he got back.

In their boarding school, students were two per room, sometimes alone, and they could ask to be put with someone in particular. If Will and Cecil hadn’t made an application, they wouldn’t have been together. Their room wasn’t really a room actually, as it included a sort of tiny living room with a coffee table which was set down on a carpet, and a mini-fridge. Alongside were two beds, two desks and a closet, and at the opposite, there was a door leading into the bathroom. There also was a window giving onto a large area full of grass, bushes, flowers, trees and benches, that was used as a schoolyard, a park, and served to do basically anything and everything.

It was now under the cold November rain, and nobody ventured in there.

Will had a headache. He almost couldn’t read the words written on the countless amounts of messy papers in front of his face anymore. He was thinking of anything and everything, he was hungry, he was thirsty, he wanted to see his mother, but he absolutely had to work. The rain outside made him sad. He missed his family, but he absolutely had to work. He was feeling lonelier than he already was, and he was impatiently waiting for Cecil to get back, so there would at least be a human presence that would make him feel less lonely.

Why he absolutely had to work?

Well, Will wanted to become a pediatrician, and in order to, he had to keep his level, which was already excellent. So he worked relentlessly, sometimes spending entire nights revising, and he was more than exhausted in the morning, but didn’t let see anything. He didn’t want Lou Ellen and Cecil to take care of him even more.

Will thought that they really worried a lot for a trifle.

Once, Will had come back a little depressed from his mother’s at the end of the holidays, and Lou Ellen was in a state, she had forced him to sleep a lot,  _eat a lot,_ and to do all kinds of activities with Cecil and her so that he would feel better, in short, she had taken care of him to such a point that it was absolutely ridiculous.

Thinking of this story made Will smile.

Actually, he always came back a little sullen from his mother’s because he never wanted to leave her, but yet he had to go. Will loved his mother and his mother loved him. His family stories were complicated, with his father who had plenty of kids and none of them had the same mother, and all his half siblings that he loved, and his wonderful mother who had raised him all by herself.

Suddenly, the sound of the key in the lock shook him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head up and turned around.

When he saw who it was, he gave a sigh of relief and a wave of glee ran through his body. 

"Hey, Cecil."

His own voice surprised him. It was hoarse, cracked, and very weak. Will cleared his throat. Cecil opened wide eyes then frowned. He looked really angry.

"You, you’re gonna stop working. I’m taking you to eat something edible. Did ya see in what state you’re in?!"

Will didn’t really have an awareness of his state, no, and to be honest he didn’t quite care about it, but he knew he couldn’t say no to Cecil, seeing his worried and determined expression.

"When are we going? I have to finish this work", he then answered with a tired voice.

"Right now at this very moment. Imma drag you by force if I have to. And put your coat on, it’s cold. "

Will glanced at the window and saw the shower outside. Of course it was cold.

 

* * *

 

 

**Where Is My Mind by The Pixies**

 

Will was so tired that Cecil almost carried him to the snack bar. The place was called ‘The Dam Snack bar’, and Will had often wondered why, without finding any probable answer. It was one of the things that had been added to the long list of the « Boarding school’s weird and unexplainable things » that Will was making in his head. _That list definitely won’t finish extending,_ he thought.

When arrived to the Dam Snack bar, Will sat down at a square table against the glazed frontage tinted with water drops, and put his elbows on it to support his head while Cecil had gone to get something to eat. The latter came back with two sandwiches and a huge bottle of water, put what he was carrying on the table, and sat in front of Will. Will picked up one of the sandwiches and when he began to eat, he realized he was very hungry and finished it in less than five minutes, as Cecil watched him do so with an amused look, without touching his own food.

  
"So, Mister The-Doctor-Who’s-Not-Able-To-Keep-Himself-Alive, we feeling better, are we?", asked him Cecil when he was finished.

Will didn’t look up, leaning on his hands again as soon as he was done eating. Cecil titled his head.

"Still not feeling better?"

"Tired", mumbled Will.

Cecil laughed.

"No kidding! Did you see how much you work"’

Will suddenly straightened up.

"But this is normal, Cecil! I have to do this to become a pediatrician!"

Cecil sighed.

"I know. ‘M just worrying. Lou Ellen and I want to take care of you as best as we can. You work so much that you spend sleepless nights, and you look like Death Boy afterwards."

Will frowned with a questioning look.

"Who?"

Cecil burst out laughing.

"That boy who attended to the wonderful forfeit I _friendly_ gave you to pay. Death Boy fits him well, doesn’t it? With his cadaver look."

Will had to admit he did look a little like a cadaver, but one of the numerous things his mother had taught him was to never judge someone by his look, and as cheesy as it sounded, it was also very true.

Will did a weak smile.

‘Death Boy, huh?’

The rain was hammering the pane. A jazz tune was weakly playing in the speakers. The few people still here at that hour were leaving one by one. Will loved this atmosphere. The silence going on between Cecil and him was comfortable. Everything was cozy, Will felt good, he felt like he was in one of those movies where everything was fine, where he was the hero who was ending up in a snack bar with his best friend at seven in the evening, when it was already completely dark outside seeing as they were in November. He felt like staying here forever, not to move, not to work, stay with Cecil, not to see Death Boy again, never knowing his name. Will’s eyelids were very heavy. He was so tired… He was hearing someone calling his name in the distance, but he didn’t want to answer, just let the sleep carry him away.

‘WILL!’

He abruptly woke up.

‘Huh?! What? You were saying?

‘You were fallin’ asleep, you idiot. Come on, we’re headin’ back home before I have to carry you to the dorm.’

So they stood up, and got going again under the rain, walking side by side. Cecil talked and laughed without Will really listening to him. They then went through the boarding school’s corridors. Will liked those corridors a lot. They reminded him of a hotel’s.

When they reached their door, Cecil took out the keys from his pocket to open, and he pushed inside a Will who was literally asleep on his feet. Will made a few steps towards his bed, completely exhausted, and collapsed on it such as a snoring stack of rags, without going to trouble of changing.

 

* * *

 

 

**Let me know by No Wyld**

 

_A fabric’s noise. Steps getting away._

Will opened his eyes. What was happening?

_Keys’ jingling._

Oh right. The evening’s events were little by little coming back to him. He had fallen asleep as he fell on his bed.

_The slight grinding noise of the door._

« Cecil? », Will rested on his elbows to raise himself, his eyes screwed up because of the light. When his vision clarified a little, Will was surprised. Cecil was standing in the doorway, keys in hand, with his coat and his scarf on, ready to go. Will glanced at the window.  It was dark. He looked at Cecil again with a questioning stare. The latter clearly hadn’t woke him up on purpose.

« Huh… », Cecil nervously began, « I … am just goin’ somewhere…you better sleep …’M coming back soon, okay? I promise. »

And with that, he hurriedly shut the door close.

Will raised his eyebrows. He didn’t quite understand what just happened. Glancing at his watch that he was wearing on his wrist, he learned it was thirty-seven past one in the morning. Wait, what?

_But what could this idiot possibly be doing at this hour?_

Will got up, and to his big stupefaction, he wasn’t tired at all anymore. A few hours of sleep had been enough for him to regain his full shape. He then saw the stack of papers on his desk and remembered the long homework he had to finish. Will threw his head back and uttered a little complain. He _really_ didn’t want to continue this work _at all!_

Then his eyes looked at the large case leaning against the wooden foot of his desk. His cello.

_Cello or homeworks?_

Homeworks.

_The cello is more tempting._

If you don’t make them right now, you’re going to have problems.

_Not wrong. But it has been quite a while that I haven’t played._

Music sure can wait, homeworks are for monday.

_Touché. I better do my homeworks._

Will picked up his case and took his cello out.

The large majestic music instrument gleamed at the room’s light with a delicate shiny ochre tint, the strings perfectly placed on it, parallel with each other. The bow still rested in the case, neatly put, and well polished, not any wonky hair. Will sat at the edge of the bed, he carefully placed the cello between his legs and delicately grabbed the bow between the fingers of his right hand, the other one already in position on the cello’s neck.

He raised his hand.

Breathed deeply.

_Focus._

Closed his eyes.

And then opened them slowly. A wave of confidence overwhelmed through him. He did a smile on the side to himself, and lowered his hand.

The piece began softly. A nostalgic tune flew away from the bowed strings, with a steady rhythm, and clear notes, perfectly played. Will smiled as his face softened.

His left hand’s fingers were easily moving at full speed on the strings, while the right one was fluidly sliding the bow. Will let the minor tones of the piece that he had repeated so many times, without ever getting bored of it, carry him away. It felt like the piece was a human being and they did a dance duo together. That sensation, Will hated loosing it each time he finished a piece of music. So he made the most of it for as long as he still could. One of the things he liked to do was imagining himself doing a concert, for the people he loved, or even better, playing with them. He was entirely immersed in his universe, completely lost, and he hadn’t the least longing to find his path again.

Completely stray. Maybe a bit too much. Probably why he didn’t hear the multiple angry knocks at the door.

"Hey !"

Will stopped to lift his head up at the door. The knocks started again. Annoyed, Will placed his instrument on the side and the bow on the bed, and stood up to open.

_Yet Cecil took the keys. If he lost them, I swear …_

"It’s none too soon! You couldn’t choose a better time to play that fucking cello of yours !"’

Will opened wide muddled eyes.

"Death Boy?"

The dark-haired boy shot him a deadly glare and raised an eyebrow.

_"Sorry?"_

* * *

 

**Hometown by Twenty One Pilots**

Will realized his error too late, but Death Boy didn’t seem to be that concerned since he had begun to bombard him with insults of all kinds, as he gesticulated in every direction, agitated by a great anger.

Will didn’t quite hear what he was saying.

_He is actually cute when he gets angry._

Now that he was clearly seeing his face, he stared at him from above without focusing on the upset words that were coming out of his mouth. Will measured ten good centimeters more than him.

_He really is beautiful._

"Hey! _Hey!_ Are you at least listening to me?"

Will unlocked his eyes and slightly shook his head to refocus.

"Sorry. For disturbing you, I mean."

Oddly, and at Will’s big surprise, the boy looked dazed but more importantly, he seemed to truly believe him and his features softened, his mouth still half-open.

_He looks like an angel._

At that moment, Will realized that a silence was hanging between them since ten good seconds during which they both stared at each other and suddenly he felt awkward.

_Don’t just stand here, Solace, say something!_

"Uh… you maybe want to come in?", Will moved from the door.

_Great, now he’ll take me for a rapist. What kind of person invites a stranger in at two A.M.?_

You.

_Thanks for the clarification._

Will gritted his teeth and damned himself.

"…all right."

All of a sudden, his eyes shot wide open.

_"What did you say?"_

_"_ I said I am willing to come inside! Don’t make me repeat once again!"

Will was so shocked all he could do right now was let Death Boy come in, and close the door, stunned.

A silence followed, along with a very uncomfortable atmosphere. Death Boy was examining the room, turning his head a bit everywhere and Will felt his heart beating very quickly in his chest, and he finally decided to speak.

"Hum… You maybe want to eat something?"

Death Boy turned his head.

"Why not?"

Will then headed towards the mini-fridge, knelt down and opened it. There really weren’t many edible things, disappointingly.

_Should have expected that._

After three minutes of fixedly staring at the almost empty inside of the fridge like a miracle was going to happen and it was going to be filled up with food all of a sudden, Will resolved to say to Death Boy that he actually really didn’t have anything to eat, that he was sorry, and that he was not against the idea of knowing his name.

He closed the white door with a sigh and got up.

"Actually, I’m sorry but I think I haven’t got anything eatable, I hope it’s not too …"

Will tilted his head.

"… important?"

 Death Boy had fallen asleep on his bed, half of his body on the floor, with his mouth open.

_He was that tired?_

Do you remember how _you_ did fall asleep?

_Oh right._

Suddenly, a key noise was heard. Will turned his head with a panic movement. Oops that, that was Cecil who just got back. Will really didn’t know what to do (but in this situation there wasn’t much to do anyway) so he stayed immobile.

Cecil closed the door behind him, turned around, looked at Will, looked at Death Boy, looked at Will again, frowned and said:

« I’m not sure I quite understand. »


	2. The Heroes of Olympus are coming (and they're here to gather our OTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfics abuse is dangerous for your health, consume in moderation  
> OR  
> the weather is crappy because it's November  
> OR  
> Will, Cecil and Lou go to see a band's practice and I'm not gonna continue because I'd spoil you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE  
> It took me so much time to translate this chapter BUT it's finally here so YAY  
> Thanks to Cherry for correcting even if there wasn't anything to correct this time @w@  
> Enjoy !

**The Devil Went Down To Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band**

 

Yeah, you could say it was a rather awkward situation. What was Will supposed to do? He himself didn’t have any clue.

Cecil was standing in front of him and seeing the face he was making, Will was grudgingly scared he would call the police.

_Watch out what you’re gonna say, Solace! Weigh every word, prepare a sentence, and when you’re ready, open your mouth! But only when you’re ready, huh! No gaffes!_

Will breathed in deeply.

_Okay, ready? Here we go! Three… Two…One…_

_“_ …uh…”

_Yeah, but no, that’s not what we said, Will._

He opened his mouth and nothing came out at first, and he then decided to speak:

“…iwasplayingthecellowhantheguyknocksonthedoorandsaysthatIannoyhimsoIinvitehiminsideandhefallsasleeponmybed.”

Oops, he maybe had enunciated his words a little faster than planned.

A blank was going on. Very uncomfortable. As nothing was happening, Will began to panic.

_What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I–_

And suddenly Cecil started to nod intensely with a very serious look:

“Ooooh right! I understand better now, yeah yeah, I see, it is so logical now that you say it! Why didn’t I think of it earlier!”

If he kept talking that loud, he sure was gonna wake Death Boy up, and having an additional problem to deal with? For Will, the answer was thanks but no thanks.

“ _Shhhh! Not so loud, you idiot!”_ he then whisper-shouted, a finger across his lips.

Cecil hurriedly held his hands up in a defensive manner as if to say ‘Okay, okay, I didn’t do anything’ and then quickly glanced at the half on the floor sleeping boy.

He next leaned in towards Will in a very confidential way and whispered to him:

_“Okay, seriously, how did he end up here?”_

_“ So.”_

_“Mmh.”_ (Cecil nodded)

“ _I was playing the cello.”_

_“Mmh.”_

_“When the guy begins to knock at the door.”_

_“Mmh.”_

_“So I open to him.”_

_“Mm –”_

_“Stop humming!”_

_“Right, right, sorry.”_

Will continued, still whispering:

 _“So I open to him and he begins to insult me like : ‘couldn’t you chose a better moment to play’ blablabla…I apologized, he shut up and I didn’t know what to do, so I invited him in and he_ said okay !!”

Cecil face palmed.

_“It’s not my fault! And you know what happened next, he fell asleep on my bed.”_

_“But we maybe have to wake him up, don’t we?”_ whispered Cecil.

_“Definitely not!”_

_“Why? We just wake him up an’ we tell him to move!”_

_“We won’t wake anyone!”_

_“Wadaya propose then?!”_

_“I don’t know but whatever we do we are not waking him up!”_

This argument (along with large useless gestures) was so ridiculous: not only were they whispering really loudly, and at that point Will doubted it was still considered like whispering, but the conversation was also drifting away from the starting subject…

_“Why would we be in need of a chicken!?”_

_“I don’t know, that’s you who were talking about poultry!”_

_“I never sai–”_

They suddenly stopped moving when they heard a noise.

Will turned his head around to see Death Boy still deeply asleep.

_Okay that’s cool._

He turned to Cecil again.

“ _Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I say we should– WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?”_

All of a sudden, Cecil had lost all interest in what was saying Will, he had passed by him and was now grabbing a pillow resting on the bed.

_What is he-_

“NO, EVERYTHING BUT THA–”

Will was cut off by Cecil, who hit Death Boy right in the face with the pillow, and the latter was awaken with a scream. Will winced.

_Great._

Now the best thing to do is trying to fix the caused damages, and Will would rather Cecil not intervening this time (he had screwed things up enough like that).

He walked fast to a completely panicked Death Boy and he pushed Cecil away to prevent other catastrophes from happening because Cecil was a specialist in the art of creating absolute disasters (he even had a certificate) and Will could confirm this from personal experience.

He grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him up on his feet as he nervously laughed:

“Ah! You’re finally awake! Good, you’ll be able to get home now! Hahaha…”

_Act as if nothing happened, don’t look at him…_

Death Boy stood on his feet a bit unconsciously, and Will didn’t dare to look at him from fear of seeing the face he was making, and mainly because he knew he’d become mute, but thanks god, he obviously didn’t understand what was happening to him because he let himself be dragged speechlessly towards the door by Will, who was still trying to laugh normally (without succeeding).

The blond shoved him outside and did a smile attempt which turned out to be disastrous, then estimated that it was better to drop it.

“Goodbye !”

And on that, he violently slammed the door shut.

Once the silence was back, Will lowered his head and sighed.

_Really Cecil, couldn’t you find anything better to do?_

_And why do I always have to embarrass myself when that guy’s here?_

Speaking of Cecil, Will hoped that at least he was satisfied now that he got what he wanted.

Turning around to face him, he looked at him with his best glare (Will was really bad in that area). Cecil better apologize. Imagine his surprise when that idiot burst out laughing.

_He’ll never change._

That’s maybe because of your glaring fail.

_I did my best!_

Uh huh.

Will rolled his eyes as he sighed and wearily walked towards his bed.

“ _You_ are hopeless.”

He let himself fall onto the mattress and heard Cecil taking his coat and shoes off (which he was still wearing) to turn off the light and jump on his bed as well, his laugh now reduced to weak giggling.

"Jerk," mumbled Will.

"Goodnight to you too."

Will could see Cecil’s insolent smile even with his eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

 

**I am the Walrus by the Beatles (my fav song by the Beatles @u@)**

 

Will was woken up by violent knocks at the door, but this time, it wasn’t Death Boy but Lou Ellen, who was yelling at them to get up and quickly get dressed. She was loud. Too loud for Will.

_I’ve always been dreaming of being woken up like this on a Saturday morning._

Will sat on his bed, still half asleep with messy hair, and he yawned as he absently watched Cecil shouting to Lou Ellen through the door to chill. It must be said that she really looked excited at the idea of seeing her friend’s band practicing.

After five minutes of seriously exaggerated stretching, a bit like a cat’s, Will finally, even if very slowly, got up on his legs without ever wanting to, and he walked to the bathroom, weighing on his steps, to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, Cecil was changing and cursing Lou Ellen.

The blond stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. His reflection was staring with an incredibly lazy, sleepy look, with eyes still half closed and a slightly open mouth. Ha. He looked like a zombie.

_More like Death Boy._

Oh shut up you.

_Okay, okay, I didn’t do anything._

Will picked up his toothbrush and the mint flavored toothpaste with large clumsy gestures, and began to absent-mindedly move the brush in his mouth in a very disordered manner.

Once he was done (but not without spilling plenty of water on his t-shirt), he headed towards the closet he and Cecil were sharing. Each one had a side of the closet. Will had the left one, with the drawers at the bottom, but Cecil had the door with the mirror inside so it was fair.

Will was standing in front of his shelves without moving.

A parenthesis must be made to say that Will only had bands shirts. But really only bands shirts. He listened to all music types, and Cecil always told him that « this isn’t how life works Will, either ya listen to opera or ya listen to metal, but not da two of ‘em ». Will didn’t care of course, because all of what came out from Cecil’s mouth was stupid.

Okay, Will was maybe a little mean with him, but you had to admit that Cecil was a little… singular. He reminded Will a lot of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

So during weekends, that were the only times (along with holidays and bank holidays) where Will could wear his beloved shirts, you could see him hanging around with the Green Day heart-grenade, or the Beatle’s green apple on.

Now, going back to Will who had eventually decided to put on a black shirt with a big white ‘MCR’ on it, he already had his yellow All Stars on and was waiting for his best friend who apparently had some difficulties to tie his shoelaces.

Once they were outside, Lou Ellen almost assaulted them by jumping on them with a wide grin:

‘‘Finally ! Come on, let’s move or else we’re gonna be late!’’

Will and Cecil grumbled.

Their best friend was already feverishly jumping in the corridor without waiting for them, her short hair and her purple strand flying at every jump she did.

 _That girl is_ too _energetic._

 _‘‘How_ does she …?’’ asked Cecil.

Will did a little shrug. He himself didn’t have any clue and was wondering about the same thing.

After a few corridors gone through and a few ‘Lou Ellen, slow down!!’, they arrived to the music room’s pastel green door from where chirpy chatting voices were heard.

Lou Ellen swung the door open with a big « HEY! » and a girl with hazel curly hair turned around and rushed towards her to welcome her with a hug.

"Lou! I’m glad you came!"

They then turned to Will and Cecil who were awkwardly standing on the door frame without quite knowing what to do. Lou Ellen then put on a large smile as if to reassure them and did the presentations:

"Will, Cecil, I present to you Hazel! Hazel, that is Will (she pointed at him), and that is Cecil."

Hazel did a warm smile and waved. They waved back with good grace.

"Hi!"

She was a bit short, with dark skin that brought out her golden eyes that Will found splendid. She really looked like a little kid, all cuteness and innocence. He seriously wondered if she was at high school.

‘‘You can come inside, you know!" she said, amused, and it was at this moment only that Will noticed he was standing like an idiot.

Carefully walking into the large room full of amplifiers, micros and tangled cables on the floor (which Will neatly avoided), followed by Cecil, he first saw a tall Asian boy standing next to a window, illuminated by the early sun rays, with a big dark cello in a hand and an bow in the other. He truly seemed to be a little puppy transformed into a human. He shyly stood behind his instrument with a little smile and Will wondered if he was scaring him, or maybe the boy was simply _very_ …shy. Unlike Hazel who was very short, he looked like he had grown up too fast.

And next to him were…Lee and Michael.

Lee and Michael were two of Will’s half brothers, and they didn’t even have the same mother. The three of them didn’t see each other very often as Will stayed most of the time with Cecil and Lou and them with their own friends, and plus they didn’t have a lot of free time, but they once told Will they were part of a band named the Heroes of Olympus at the boarding school. Unfortunately, Will had never had the chance to see them play in public, even less while practicing, so he was now incredibly happy to finally be able to hear their band.

Lee had a turquoise green bass in his hands, well going with his beautiful amber blond hair and his jade eyes (Will never would have known that it was a bass if Lee hadn’t told him he played it because he was perfectly unable to tell the difference between a bass and a guitar) and he was standing just next to a micro settled to his height, so rather high.

When he saw Will, he did a radiant smile and called him out :

"Hey lil’ bro!"

When hearing his brother’s voice, Will felt his heart warm up. Michael was just next to him and was holding a superb black shiny guitar between his hands. His black hair was longer than Will recalled (they haven’t seen each other since that long, have they?) and his brown eyes sparkled as usual. He did a big smile when he saw Will, who walked to his brothers in absolute bliss. He spread his arms but…

“Err…Will, it might be a little complicated with the bass and the guitar…” very cleverly noticed Michael, and they laughed along a silly laugh, not really because the situation was funny, but more because they were so happy to be reunited.

They then began to joyfully chat together, talking about what had happened to them since last time, sharing their stories and their adventures. They were endlessly happy.

"Hey, Apollo junior team!"

They turned around.

Will frowned.

"Lou Ellen, don’t _ever_ call us that again."

Apollo was their father and Will would rather not talk about him.

"Sorry. Anyway, the practice is about to begin!"

"Wait a second!" spoke up Hazel.

Lou looked at her in a questioning way.

"I didn’t introduce Frank!" she explained.

She then turned to Will and Cecil and reached her hand towards the cellist.

"That’s Frank, my boyfriend!", smiled Hazel. "Voilà, we can begin now!"

Before anyone could say anything, she rushed to her seat behind the drums and grabbed her sticks. Lee and Michael placed themselves behind their micros and Frank got his bow ready, Will, Cecil and Lou stepped backwards, waiting.

The band members talked a few moments to decide on which song they were going to play, and then Lee announced in the micro:

‘‘We’re gonna play a My Chemical Romance song.’’

He winked to Will who remembered the shirt he had put earlier this morning and answered with a fake bothered look, but he couldn’t reprimand a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance (the lyrics said at the beginning aren’t in the album version (actually they are but it’s not in the same track(and it depends on which album (they’re not in ‘may death never stop you(but they are in ‘danger days: the true lives of the fabulous killjoys’(just wanted to precise (okay I’m shutting up)))))))**

Michael began the song. The first chords resounded as Lee pronounced the introduction’s lyrics.

_Listen up!_

_The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary, it’s time to do it now and do it loud !_

_Killjoys, MAKE SOME NOISE!_

At that moment, the band exploded, Hazel setting the beat, Lee making his line bass vibrate, Michael strumming his guitar and jumping and, surprisingly, Frank and his cello were in perfect harmony with the others, playing pinched strings fast, and they all were singing ‘NANANANANANANAs’ in chorus.

Will was taken by surprise: the song was wonderfully well played.

He felt prickles and pleasant vibrations rushing through his body, making him shiver. The music filled him with excitement and made him want to dance, but he restrained himself of course.

He loved the original song, and the Heroes of Olympus’ cover made it breathtaking.

_Love, give me love, give me love_

_I don’t need it but I’ll take what I want from your heart and I’ll keep it_

_In a bag_

_In a box_

_Put an X on the floor_

_Give me more, give me more, give me more_

~

After about two minutes, the song was now almost at its middle.

_Right here, right now, all the way in Half Blood High School_

_The little children raised their open filthy palms_

_Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

When suddenly a noise was heard. Hazel stopped playing, followed by the others who were confused, and she jumped off of her seat to hurry to her bag.

_What’s happening?_

Will could now make out the noise better: it was a phone’s ringtone, apparently Hazel’s because she was now holding it in her hand and hastily picking it up. Everybody stared at her.

They all stayed silent to let her hear what the person at the other end of the line was saying.

-Good morning! Oh okay (she smiled). Mmmh…okay? (several moments passed). You sure? You really don’t have to, you know. If you say so… see you later then!

She hung up.

‘‘Who was it?’’ asked Lee.

“Nico,” answered Hazel, lifting her head up.

“Ah right, wasn’t he supposed to show up today?” asked Michael.

“He was, but he had a bad night apparently so he woke up only now, but he said he’ll be there soon!”

“What happened?” questioned Lou Ellen.

Hazel shrugged.

“I didn’t quite understand…he talked about a mister Sunshine and ear abuse…it was a little… incomprehensible?”

She did a little amused laugh.

“Um… who’s that Nico actually … ?” asked Cecil.

“He’s my big brother!” grinned Hazel.

Will found it looked like she really loved her brother.

“Anyway! I really am sorry!” said Hazel. “Shall we continue from where we stopped?”

They all nodded and Hazel sat back behind the drums. She counted the beat off on her sticks and the song continued.

~

It ended quickly (too quick to Will’s taste), and they began another one right away. « You’re gonna go far kid by The Offspring », had said Lee.

 

* * *

 

 

**You’re gonna go far kid by The Offspring**

_With a thousand lies_ _  
And a good disguise_

Will liked this band a lot too. He had a shirt with their logo

_Hit them right between the eyes_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_

He began to swing his head along with the beat. They definitely played marvelously well.

_When you walk away_ _  
Nothing more to say_

Will suddenly noticed someone standing at Lou Ellen’s side. He didn’t see him come in.

_See the lightning in your eyes_ _  
See them running for their lives_

He turned his head to see who it was and regretted his move right away.

 _Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sights_  
_So play it out, I'm wide awake_  
_It’s a scene about me_  


No freaking way.

_There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay_ _  
And if you can’t get what you want, well it’s all because of me._

Death Boy in person.

Nah, sorry.

_Nico._

_Now dance fucker, dance_ _  
Man I never had a chance_

Will felt himself blush. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

_And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

Arms crossed, putting all his weight on one leg, he was intensely staring at the playing band, as if he knew Will was looking at him and he wanted to avoid meeting his glaze.

 _And now you'll lead the way_  
_Show the light of day_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid_

His hair still covered his face but Will could see he didn’t look well. He looked tired. Not that it surprised him, with what had happened to him last night.

Will was embarrassed. You couldn’t easily forget something like that. What could he think of him now? Not something so positive.

 _With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_

Suddenly, he turned his head swiftly; Will got caught off guard.

Azure eyes met dark ones and they locked themselves together.

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See them running for their lives_

Those eyes were so intense, and his brain was telling him to lower his head down but yet, he was paralyzed.

He could feel the heat rushing in his cheeks. He sure enough looked like a blond tomato with eyes. He didn’t look away.

Will tried to describe those eyes, but it was practically impossible : they looked illegible and stern but blazing at the same time. He didn’t know what adjective would suit them better.

_Now dance fucker, dance, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew it was really only you_

Wait. What had just happened?

_So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_Well look, I’m having hallucinations now._

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_

Will thought he had seen his cheeks slightly tint with pink, but obviously, it was impossible. Plus, he couldn’t be sure because he had turned away his head at that moment.

 _When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See them running for their lives_

Too bad. Will would have liked to look at his eyes a little longer. They really were fascinating.

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_

Will focused on the song again. It was close to its end.

 _When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See them running for their lives._

It was over. Lou Ellen leaped as she clapped her hands hard, very excited.

“It was superbly super!!”

The band smiled, Lee very naturally, Frank with that little shy smile of his, Michael with a not so modest smile, Hazel’s was big but super cute, and Cecil and Will applauded as well. The musicians unplugged their instruments and put them away. Will concluded that the practice was over.

He saw Hazel put her sticks aside to happily join her brother and they began to talk. That’s where _Nico smiled._

It was the most beautiful smile Will had ever seen. He felt his face heat up and turn crimson at that thought.

_What the hell is it with me today?_

Fortunately, at that moment, he heard someone calling his name out. He turned around to see Lee and Michael walking towards him.

“Will,” began Michael, “we were wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the rest of the day with us?”

“Only if you had nothing planned of course,” added Lee, but Will could clearly see the hope in his eyes.

His heart started beating faster.

As if he was going to say no.

“What do you think my answer is ?”

Lee smiled from ear to ear.

“Let’s go get some lunch then!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Dosed by the Red Hot Chili Peppers**

 

The rest of his weekend was very ordinary.

He stayed with Lee and Michael the whole Saturday afternoon, without worrying about the school work. He enjoyed the time spent with his brothers. Then, when they had had to pull apart, he’d been sad for a short time because obviously, Lou Ellen and Cecil wouldn’t let him be distressed, not only for a moment, and they did a pillow fight at Cecil and Will’s after dinner. And after that, Will couldn’t do anything but sleep, light-hearted and a smile on his lips.

Of course, on Sunday, he had been forced to take care of his homework and he didn’t really pay any attention at what was happening in his surroundings but each time he took a break to take a sip of water or something to eat, he clearly saw Cecil’s worried expression. Inevitably, Lou joined them by the end of the afternoon and Will had predicted that when she was going to put a Black Veil Brides song because of his shirt (she always did that to annoy him).

The evening passed without Will lifting his head off of his papers. Cecil and Lou were doing whatever odd thing came to their mind behind him, Lou eventually left by the sunset and when Will was finished, he checked his watch and saw it was already three in the morning. Cecil was peacefully sleeping on his bed. Will did the same, exhausted.

 

* * *

 

 

**Rain by The Luka State**

 

“Wake up you sleepyhead!”

Will was hit by a pillow on his face.

_Did this become a habit or something?_

He got up in a grumpy mood, not only because of his spent working night, but simply because it was still raining and he hated that dark weather of November. He took a _very_ quick shower because of that freaking iced water, and put his uniform while Cecil was getting ready as well.

Coat on and scarf around their necks, they got out into the cold that Will despised so much with their ten-ton bag that broke their back each school day, and they went to Lou and her roommate Miranda’s room, which was at the other side of the corridor.

The tree of them had the same lessons on Mondays’ mornings, so they went to their first classroom together.

The weather was gloomier than usual, completing Will’s mood.

This morning was truly the lamest, not to be vulgar.

_Why don’t be vulgar?_

No particular reason.

_Let’s be then. I’m in the mood to._

Very well.

This morning was truly the shittiest.

Noon turned out to be… interesting for the least.

Cecil, Lou Ellen and Will decided to eat at the Dam Snackbar, as it was raining (Will was wondering when that damn rain was going to stop) and they sat at a table, Will and Lou in front of Cecil.

“It’s raining all the time, isn’t that great?” asked them Lou as they were eating.

Will sighed.

“Nah, not really.”

Lou Ellen wasn’t surprised:

“Right, you hate it when it rains. I never understood why.”

“And I never understood why you love it that much.”

“Cecil will decide if rain is cool or not.”

No answer.

“Cecil ?”

Cecil lazily lifted his head up and hummed with his mouth full.

“Your opinion on rain,” repeated Lou Ellen.

After a short time of silent reflection, Cecil shrugged indifferently and got back to his food. Will suddenly recalled the last Friday night.

“Cecil ?”

He looked up.

“Where did you go on Friday?”

Cecil frowned.

“When you left by midnight,” précised Will as it wasn’t clear enough for his friend.

He suddenly caught Cecil’s attention who stopped chewing et was now staring at him with wide open eyes. He swallowed with difficulty and parted his lips then closed his mouth several times without ever speaking.

“Uh… I was uh…somewhere… yeah that’s it, somewhere…"

Will stared at him with the most septic look on Earth.

That is when the bell announcing the lessons’ resumption rang.

Cecil push back his chair and jumped on his feet before bolting to the door.

Lou turned to Will.

“What actually happened on Friday?”

Will then told her how he woke up at three in the morning and Cecil was going out to who knows where and Lou looked at him with confusion.

She stayed silent when he finished the story.

Several seconds passed.

“Err…Lou-”

“Will.”

“…yes?”

She stared at him very seriously.

“Do you think if I bring a cow in math I’ll be expelled?”

 

_…why are we friends, again?_

~

The rest of the week went very slowly for Will.

First of all, Cecil always found a solution to avoid every single question concerning Friday night but Will didn’t really mind actually. There must be a good reason why Cecil didn’t want to tell him because he didn’t usually hide anything from his best friend, and Will knew he trusted him, no doubts about that. He for sure wasn’t going to force him to tell him, but sill, he tried to ask him from time to time, without ever obtaining any answer.

Second of all, the weather. Rain made Will sad for no reason, it just did. On the contrary, it made Lou Ellen cheerful as ever, which made her even more annoying, which annoyed Will even more. But she still was his best friend, he still loved her. In those moments, Will didn’t even understand himself.

Third of all (that begins to make a lot), the teachers were giving more and more homeworks and Will was more overwhelmed than usual, if that was even possible. And the fact that Cecil and Lou were worrying for him was crystal clear. It annoyed him a lot.

And finally, there was ~~Death Boy~~ Nico. Will definitely won’t get used to calling him Boy.

 _Nico_.

It was a pretty name.

_Just like him._

There was a problem with that guy. Why didn’t they ever meet in normal circumstances? Either it had to be just after he jumped in a pool fully clothed, or Will had to disturb him while playing the cello at midnight and then Nico falling asleep at his place and being woken up by a pillow in the head. The only times they met in a not so odd context they didn’t even talk. Will was thinking of the time when they were in the same class and the one during the Heroes of Olympus’ practice, where Nico had just stared at him with the most … that’s it again, Will failed each time he tried to describe Nico’s eyes. Not that he often thought about that, shut up! Okay, he had to admit he thought of it a bit.

Maybe a lot.

Okay, _fine,_ Nico had been on his mind during the whole week. But it wasn’t Will’s fault if he was so handsome!     Wait, _what?_ Scratch that and let’s pull ourselves together.

Will hadn’t yet got things straight in his head, but he hadn’t really had the time to this week, so he would see that later.

Now let’s talk about rather positive things that had happened to Will this week (that is not many things). Let’s see… he’d seen his half sister Kayla… he’d met Hazel and Frank in a corridor and they had talked (they were really friendly by the way)… and he’d spent most of his free time listening to music, so it’s okay. Music always cheered Will up, or in some cases it pratically made him cry but in a good way, because it was too beautiful.

Ultimately, this week hadn’t been so terrible.

 

* * *

 

PDV SWITCH MOFOS

(jk I’m a nice person but STILL PDV SWITCH)

 

* * *

 

 

**Sugar Song by Bitter Step de Unison Square Garden (it’s Kekkai Sensen’s ending)**

 

Slumped on his bed, Nico grumbled in frustration.

Should he talk to Hazel or not? Maybe she didn’t care, _of course she didn’t,_ who did anyway, actually maybe not…

No Nico, don’t imagine things, nobody gives a shit.

_Yeah you’re right._

_But Hazel isn’t nobody, she cares about me._

_Yeah but no, it’ll annoy her more than anything._

“Uuuugh, I’m fed up with thaaaaat…” grumbled Nico, and the sound was muffled by the pillow.

His argument with himself was resolved by the ringtone of his phone. Nico sharply got up and grabbed his phone. It was Hazel.

_Thank god._

He picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi Nico! How are you doing?”

“As usual.”

“… you sure? Your voice is shivering a bit.”

_Is it so obvious? Shit._

“Oh really? Yet everything is fine.”

But Hazel didn’t fall for something as stupid, Nico knew it already.

“Does it have something to do with that boy?”

“It doesn’t.”

He maybe had answered a bit too hastily seeing what Hazel told him next:

“You filthy liar. Get ready to talk, I’m coming in a few hours.”

“Hazel-”

Too late, she had already hung up on him.

Nico fell in his pillow again.

“Why meeeeeeeeeeee …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooooo how was it ?? Now you can wait for the next chapter mwhahaha  
> ME OUT


	3. 21st Century Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUNAWAY FROM THE RIVER TO THE STREET AND FIND YOURSELF WITH YOUR FACE IN THE GUTTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is a Green Day album (for those who doesnt listen to Green Day)(btw if you dont you should) because I love this album and all of the songs I put in this chap are from this album  
> ANYWAY  
> another uninteresting story if youre bored: the first two chaps were translated from french to english and this one is the first one to have been written in english aye  
> ill let you read now ( ͡⎚ ͜U ͡⎚)

**_The Static Age by Green Day_ **

 

The artificial light coming from his computer was blinding Nico. He’d thought many times of turning it off but that anime was way too riveting. Hazel was supposed to be here by now, only god knew what the hell she was doing. Nico sighed and glanced at the window for the thousandth time to see the navy sky and the dying sun outside. He couldn’t help worrying because her phone wasn’t answering, but well, it was an iPhone, so the battery was probably kaput.

As he was an absolutely useless brother, he continued to feel bad about watching that stupid anime of his for about a good half hour before he heard a knock on the door. That has to be her! He turned his head like a dog suddenly seeing his master again after a long day spent all alone and he jumped out of his bed, nearly falling off. Nico ran to the door and opened it and indeed, there was Hazel standing outside, rather surprised by seeing him all panting.

“Have you been running a marathon lately?”

“Hazel that’s not … funny…just get…inside…” he huffed.

“Were you worried?”

“Absolutely …not…”. He frowned at her. She smirked back “You definitely were.” Her mouth was sneering but her eyes weren’t. Nico knew that look very well, it was the ‘Oh god you’re such a cutie’ look.

“Anyway,” she said as she casually stepped inside, Nico following her, “let’s go straight to the reason I first came here.” She turned around and shot him an impish look. Nico gulped. Hazel sat on the bed and patted the mattress next to her. He obliged and came to sit. That’s it, she was now gonna start blurting embarrassing things out for the next three upcoming hours.

“So, about that sunshine boy.”

“Ugh.”

“Oh, I know!”            

Nico rolled his eyes “What?”

“ _I_ am going to make you two go on a date!”

“You can’t.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And why that?”

“Because _I_ disagree and _he_ ’d disagree as well.”

“Stupid. You totally want that and besides, who wouldn’t want to date you? You’re such an adorable cherry!”

“Cherry?”

“Yeah, cherries are adorable.”

Nico rolled his eyes again, hiding a smile.

 

* * *

 

**_Murder City by Green Day_ **

 

Will’s locker wasn’t exactly clean or orderly, but neither was it completely jumbled. It was okay, he’d say. Just very…filled. There wasn’t any room left actually, galling papers and jilted objects occupied it all, and he’s been wanting to sort some things out for ever.

Will sighed, cursing the ‘I’ll-do-that-later’ syndrome.

Reaching for some notes, he looked to the side, hearing a rather loud voice coming from a boy standing in the middle of the corridor, a few steps away from him. He and a Cherokee girl were arguing, heedless of all eyes being on them.

“You care too much about your image!” she was yelling at him.

“I don’t, I’m just saying this is stupid, and besides, if I did, I wouldn’t be in the middle of the hallway bawling about some dumb flyers or whatever those are!”

Said flyers were in the girl’s arms and little bundles were flying off everywhere each time she fiercely waved her hands.

“I guess I won’t bother you anymore then.”

She furiously turned around — Will could easily picture smoke coming out of her nostrils — and left, the feathers in her braids flying along with her angry steps.

People who were watching quickly lost interest and went back to their usual activities but Will continued to watch as the blond guy dropped to his knees to pick up the flyers off the floor. He was taking them one by one and meticulously placing them in his arms. Once he was finished, he got up and turned around at a random guy, and he began to talk to him while shoving one of the flyers onto his face but the guy shook his head and left, clearly confused. The blond looked kind of lonely now. He turned his head and saw Will staring at him. He immediately felt like he should’ve looked away while the guy was gathering the papers, but he just kept staring as the boy walked towards him.

“Hey,” he began, “are you interested in women rights and stuff?”

“…what?”

“Women rights,” the blond repeated, “it’s really captivating. There’s a club at the school, and they work in order to, you know, make people aware of genders inequalities in the world so that…”

“Wait a minute,” interrupted Will. The boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Weren’t you and that girl arguing about that earlier?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we were.”

“Weren’t you saying that all of this was stupid, or something along these lines?”

“Hum…actually…at first I truthfully thought it was stupid but then I began to find it very interesting… but _don’t say anything to Piper !”_

_Piper? Must be that girl from earlier._

“Okay, okay! No need to stress!” Will laughed nervously.

“I am being serious! Don’t tell her! Don’t tell her please, I must be absolutely certain that you won’t tell her anything! Swear it!” he was practically yelling by now.

“Uh… I–I swear…”

“Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you…” he repeated continuously as he leaned to give Will a tight hug.

_What’s his problem?!_

Will pushed him away stiffly and kept his hands on the blond’s shoulders to make sure he wasn’t going to do anything odd again.

“Bro, bro… I have to thank you…”

“You already did.”

“No, I mean, let me at least take you to the Dam Snackbar, you don’t know what a favor you’re doing me…”

Will sighed. _I guess there’s no other way to get rid of him._

“Well okay then. Can we go now? I have stuff to do after that.”

“Of course, whatever you want…!”

Will rolled his eyes and began to walk fast to the Dam Snackbar without really waiting. He had other things to do, dammit.

“I’m Jason by the way,” said the annoying boy as he jogged to keep up the pace, “Jason Grace.”

Will didn’t slow down a bit. “Pleasure. William Solace.”

“So remember, Will, I was talking about gender inequalities…”

Will stopped listening from there and remained silent until they reached the snackbar. This Jason guy sure talked a lot.

He pushed the door, and Jason who had been literally glued on his back the whole time eventually let go, but you know what Will says: when a problem is gone (in this case Jason), another one takes over.

“Hey, Nico!”

Great. Just great. Exactly what he needed right now. Why the hell does it have to be him. He was well imagining the person in charge of his fate up above : “Oh I’m so bored, why don’t I annoy this little human? Yeah, sounds good, let’s go for it.”

Nico was sitting alone at a table, leaning on the window with a cup of coffee held between his hands. His black outfit contrasted with the color of his skin, making it look even paler. Jason, who had rushed to him when he entered the snack bar was already sat at his side and in some way, it was funny to see a chirpy, sunny Jason, and next to that literal ball of energy, a sick-looking emo guy.

Will would’ve laughed a little if only the situation wasn’t that bad.

Now he had to join them.

He inflated his lungs (breathe in!) and deflated them (breathe out!) and he was now ready (at least he thought so).

Will’s legs automatically guided him to the table and he sat mechanically in front of the boys, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible and not to make eye contact with any of them. Will was having that feeling of your only greeting being the fell of silence when you arrive. “Hello,” said Nico, and Will blurted a “Hi”, realizing just now that he’d been holding his breath.

“I’m Nico di Angelo.”

Will almost answered _I know._

 _“_ Will.” And after a second “Solace.”

“You know you’re a pretty stupid guy.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said you’re a pretty stupid guy.”

Will blinked once. Twice. Thrice. What the heck.

“Um… and why that?”

“You let Jason take you here. You never should have. Now you’re trapped.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t know Jason.”

“I’m right here Nico.” said Jason.

“Oh right, I’ve forgotten, thanks for the reminder Jase.” Jason looked offended.

“I wish you to go to hell, you and your sarcasm.”

“Don’t insult my sarcasm you brick lover, thank you very much.”

“Oh no, don’t you dare bring that story in again!”

“Oh yes, I’m daring! What kind of guy cheats on his girlfriend with a brick?” Jason frowned and as he seemed to be pouting now, Nico continued : “Aw, you don’t know? Well _I’mma_ tell you, the Jason kind does!”

Will didn’t know what to do while they were arguing, they seemed to had had a fight not long ago. This conversation was also getting more and more confusing pretty quickly.

Nico eventually sighed in annoyance and moved in a more comfortable position “Anyway Will, you’ll see what I’m talking about very soon.”

Will really didn’t know what to expect. Jason wasn’t about to stalk him of something, was he?

 

* * *

 

**_Peacemaker by Green Day_ **

 

It was only the third day and Jason had approached him fifty-seven times. Yes, yes he has counted. A girl once had a crush on Cecil so she was following him everywhere and Cecil was constantly complaining. At the time, Will had thought Cecil was exaggerating, that the girl couldn’t be that annoying, but now he felt like Cecil wasn’t actually kidding. Despite being adored by, like, almost half of the school, nobody had really stalked him before. Some had indeed followed him for a little time, but nothing serious compared to Jason. No, that guy was a particular case. Of course, Lou and Cecil were always here to make fun of him, and especially Cecil who was sort of getting revenge.

With the time, Will had developed an anti-Jason technique that worked every single time: just talk about bricks and he is going to falter and then he’ll leave. It was a non­-scientifically explainable fact, but Jason had a problem with bricks. Will didn’t really want to know why.

If there was a place where Jason never followed him, it was the music room, where the Heroes of Olympus practiced. He regularly went to see them playing now, and not only because Nico was there practically every time, but he also really loved their covers and their originals, and he knew all of the cello parts by now. He had spent time playing them with Frank, and he had found it great. Frank was great himself.

“Cecil, I’m going to the music room,” Will said as he opened the door, ready to leave.

Cecil hummed a response that Will took as a “whatever”.

He stepped out, slamming the door behind his back.

While he walked through the school, he had no clue about what he was going to get dragged into a few minutes later.

Anyway, he got to the music room, he opened the door only to see the members gathered around a distressed Frank. He figured it must be important because no one was apparently interested in greeting him, and decided to go take a look at the matter.

“What’s happening?”

“It’s Frank’s grandma,” said Hazel in a whisper, “she got sick…very sick”.

Frank was biting his finger, eyes wide and jaw clenched and it was disconcerting to see him like that, when he normally was all shy and smiley.

Will remained silent. There wasn’t much to say anyway.

Hazel whispered something to Frank that Will didn’t catch, then everyone just watched in silence as Frank nodded and made his way out.

Hazel sighed.

“Let’s not dwell on this dreadful event and rather focus on our problem.”

“Uh? What’s the problem?” asked Will.

“Frank is going to his grandmother’s and the battle of the bands is held while he’s away. We can’t go without a cellist.” explained Lee.

“The battle of the bands?”

“It’s a contest.”

“Yes, I had understood, but—”

“Will, you know all of Frank’s parts by heart, don’t you?” Hazel raised an eyebrow at him.

Will gulped, feeling all eyes laying on him. He looked at Hazel, Lee, Michael. Oh fuck, not the puppy eyes.

“Michael stop this.”

He stared even harder.

“Michael can you please not—”

His eyes widened.

Will yielded.

“Fine. I’ll play with you at that stupid battle.”

“WOOHOO!”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Restless Heart Syndrome by Green Day (duh)_ **

 

Will blinked several times. A nightmare? Again? He kept having them that night, and this was the third time he woke up, not remembering what he was dreaming about.

He extricated himself from the now stuffy from his sweating bed sheets to face Cecil.

But the other bed was empty. Will frowned.

“Cecil?”

He spun around, suddenly hearing the door open, and he dived in his pillow, feigning being asleep.

The sound of someone (obviously Cecil) closing the door and taking off clothes was clear to Will’s ears. He heard the rubbing of a blanket, and then, nothing more. An absolute stillness fell on the room.

_Again? What the heck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this chap is is shorter but its better like that isnt it ?


	4. Visit to the asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just dont know what Im doing anymore, tell me if this chapter is shitty and you want more serious ones

**Anna Molly by Incubus**

 

“Fuck,” Will snapped under his breath.

Hazel patted his back reassuringly. “Hey, don’t worry, it’ll be okay, you’ll see,” she affirmed.

“Yeah, don’t you worry Will,” repeated Cecil, in a heartening tone that sounded too exaggerated to be genuine.

Will didn’t even bother to glare at him. He was far too stressed for that. No matter how much he was prepared, the idea of playing in front of an actual crowd of people who were going to listen to him and watch him and judge him was still scaring the shit out of him.

Cecil was sticking his head out to look at the public. He turned his head halfway, eyes still fixed on whatever was happening on the other side of the big black curtain.

“Actually, Will,” he began, “you should maybe worry a little.”

“What do you mean?’ asked Will, choked really.

“Oh, nothing much,” said Cecil as he checked his nails, royally ignoring Will’s bloodless face. “Just Death Boy waiting for his sunshine to come and illuminate today’s dark night.”

Oh, by the way, did Will ever mention Cecil put his nose in every business of his? Well he did. Thanks God Lou Ellen couldn’t come.

He was going to tell him to shut the fuck up but when he heard one of the two presenters speaking in the micro, his heart stopped beating before he could.

“And now ladies and gentlemen,” began the first presenter, “or more like all of you victims of our super pranks,” added the second, “please welcome on scene the Heroes of Olympus!” they finished in unison.

“YOU ROCK CONNOR!” shouted Cecil to the presenter who bowed to him when hearing this.

“Cecil you’re supposed to be supporting _me,_ not your little shit of a brother!”

“YOU TOO TRAVIS!”

Will sighed. It was at this moment Hazel pushed him on the scene.

Will found himself suddenly standing on stage, in front of a public he couldn’t see thanks to the spotlights blinding him. Between the noise, the heat and the beating he could sense against his chest, there was no way he’d be able to make a single move. Even though he just had been sitting, he was out of breath and sweating. There was that pulse in his ears, and then, time was slowing, his vision became blurry, he staggered as if he was on drugs and then…it was like his mind was beginning to clear and it was operating again.

Not without some difficulties, he regained his composure and miraculously reached his cello without even knowing how he had managed to do that, and after that he eyed Hazel setting the pace with her drumsticks. As he couldn’t quite hear it, he counted the beats in his head _one, two, three, four,_ and he started to play.

 

* * *

 

 

**Help by Blackbear and Maejor (THE LYRICS DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY)**

 

Will disappeared behind the curtain after the song was finished, away from the sight of the crowd that he could still hear clapping and applauding and cheering behind him, but the grin on his lips made all the difference between the moment he first stepped on stage and now.

“That was great guys!” congratulated them Hazel. “See, you made it!” she then told Will, more personally.

He smiled in spite of himself at those words because, yes, he had made it, and this was something he was proud of.

…okay, he admitted that he was proud of dumb things but… oh you know what? Shut up.

He was making his way down the stairs to leave but he turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Don’t go yet! They’re gonna announce the winner!” told him Hazel.

“Uh, I just really need to get out, breathe fresh air and drink some cool water. I’ll be back in no time.” he answered with a tired smile.

She said something Will didn’t catch, but he didn’t care because all that mattered right now was just getting away from all this.

Once he was walking on the shiny with little rain droplets grass, he was already getting better. A bottle of iced water would finish helping him to recover.

One Dam Snack bar and a dollar later, and there we have Will walking towards Zeus’ fist with his bottle in hand, searching for some peace and tranquility and sure to find it there.

Ah, look at our poor Will, always being wrong.

“Nico?”

The latter turned his head at the sound of Will’s voice, surprised because he apparently thought no one would come around considering it was this late.

“Oh, it’s you. I mean, hey Will.”

“Hey.”

He sat down on the rock, at Nico’s side.

“What are you doing here?” Will said.

“I could ask you the same.”

Being totally used to Nico’s kinda harsh replies by now, he wasn’t hurt or surprised a bit.

“Well, I can’t stand the heat and all that stuff so I figured out this was the one place where I wouldn’t find anyone but apparently I was wrong.” He chuckled a bit. “So, are you gonna tell me why you’re here now?”

“I don’t like people.”

“What a surprise.”

Nico actually made a little laugh. “You might not know, Solace, but I do have friends.”

“No way.”

“You know what, let’s go see if we can find them. But let me just warn you, they’re … weird.”

Wow. Thatwasn’t supposed to happen. Oh well, guess he’ll just have to stick with it. Actually this was kind of fun. They walked to the dorm rooms building and he followed Nico through the corridors of the third floor, where he never went since his room was on the first one.

The third floor was nicer, warmer. The doors were red and the walls were painted in sand color. Will couldn’t exactly tell what it was, but there was something more… welcoming, here.

They finally arrived at a door with the number 213 written on it in blue and a green ‘peace & love’ sign wobbly hanging underneath. Nico knocked twice. They heard muffled sounds getting closer and clearer until the door opened to reveal a very, _very_ worked up guy. He was still laughing because of whatever was happening inside, tears of laughter forming at the corner of his brown eyes.

“Nico, my friend!” he managed to utter.

Nico shot Will a look as if to say ‘told ya’.

The guy then looked at Will.

“And you are…?”

“This is Will,” answered Nico for him. “Will, this is my _friend_ Grover.”

“Hi…” awkwardly said Will.

“Well hello Will! Now get inside,” invited Grover, still slightly laughing.

“Are you gonna tell us what’s so funny?” asked Nico as he stepped inside.

“Leo’s here,” simply answered Grover, as if it explained everything.

“Fuck.”

Will hadn’t quite understood everything but it seemed like Nico didn’t like having that Leo guy around.

When Will took a step in the room, his brain stopped working for like, ten good seconds. Let me explain.

Have you ever seen a room with food everywhere on the floor and on the table, with a guy with blue cupcakes smashed in his hair destroying stuff with a skateboard while another guy is dead drunk and lying on the table and Miley Cyrus’ wrecking ball is playing in the backgroung and the same guy with smashed cupcakes is singing and a weird Mexican guy is dancing or more like trying to dance and another guy is laughing is ass off and an emo guy is just sitting on the bed and finding all of this normal?

You probably haven’t but Will have.

Without even saying anything, he ran to Nico and sat carefully next to him because there was food everywhere.

Will opened his mouth but Nico interrupted him before he even spoke.

“I warned you.”

Will sighed “I know.”

“So,” said Nico, “this is Leo,” he pointed at the dancing Mexican with pointy ears and curly black hair, “this is Percy,” that was the disturbed guy with the skateboard, “you already know Jason,” oh, so the drunk guy was Jason? Will hadn’t recognized him, “and Grover.”

“Great.”

After a silent moment between the two where all Will could do was listening to Miley Cyrus, Nico laughed.

“You should see your face! No, seriously, I’m sorry, I’ll make them stop now.”

Will hadn’t got any idea on how he was going to do that but he didn’t care as long as this whole mess stopped.

Nico got up, sighing. He turned off the music, to which Leo whined. He took the skateboard from Percy’s hands and the beer bottle from Jason’s (how did he manage to get drunk with beer?). Now everything was quiet, they had all stopped doing whatever weird thing they were doing and were looking at Nico.

“So, this is Will.”

“Man, you got a boyfriend and you didn’t even tell me?” snapped Percy.

“What the fuck Percy, he’s not my boyfriend, and if I had one the first thing I’d do is not telling you about it.”

Percy pouted.

“Are you seriously still not over it?”

“You waited so long before telling me!”

Will didn’t understand what they were talking about. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Now, can I know whose idea it was to get Jason drunk?”

The three of them answered at the same time.

“Leo,” said Grover.

“Grover,” said Percy

“Percy,” said Leo.

Nico sighed again. “Leo, stop it, I know it’s you.”

“Aw, man, you get it right every time!” said Leo.

“What did he do this time?” asked Nico.

“This dick of my so-called best friend wouldn’t stop calling me a ‘Latino Santa’s elf’.”

“But bro, you _know_ you _do_ look like a Latino Santa’s elf.” pointed out Percy, and Grover nodded.

“Bros, I can’t believe I call you my bros.”

“Mario bros…—”

“Shut up Jason this isn’t funny.”

“But—”

“Jason, Grover just told you it wasn’t funny, didn’t he?”

“Yes mum.”

“He’s such an idiot when he’s drunk.”

“You’re so right, Leo bro.”

“All of you are drunk, you fools.”

“Fly, you foo—”

“Jason stop making shitty references.”

And while they were going on and on, Nico grabbed Will by his wrist and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind them. Everything was so still and dark now.

“Nico.”

“Will.”

“Nico.”

“Will?”

“Nico.”

“ _Yes,_ Will?”

“What the fuck.”

“This was a bad idea.”

Will nodded.

“I should probably be going now.”

Nico looked… distressed, maybe? Sad? Confused? Will couldn’t tell, but as Nico nodded, he left. After all, how could he have possibly known Nico wanted him to stay?

 

* * *

 

 

**Everything Went Numb by Streetlight Manifesto**

 

When he woke up the next day, he had five missing calls from Hazel, six from Lee, four from Michael and sixteen from Cecil. He texted them one by one (exept Cecil) to tell them why he didn’t come back after leaving, and he learnt from Michael that they hadn’t won but they got the second place so it was okay.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Why did he come back home so fast after leaving Percy and Grover’s room yesterday? There were so many things he wanted to ask Nico, and more importantly, he liked staying with him.

“Guess I was just too tired,” he unintentionally said out loud.

“What was that?” asked Cecil who was lying on his own bed.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.”

Will got dressed, tried to make his hair look presentable, texted Hazel who answered right away, grabbed his keys and left, and when Cecil asked him where he was going, he simply answered “second floor” before closing the door shut.

Panting from running up the stairs, he stopped two second to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath, then he went past the rooms and stopped when he found the room number 289.

‘Knock knock’ (knocking on heaven’s door).

After a while, the door opened a little, and Nico put his head round it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I was…wondering if… I could, you know… maybe…”

Nico opened the door wide and made a gesture to Will to come in, closing the door behind him.

“To what do I owe this visit from you?”

“Do I need a reason to visit a friend?”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Says the guy who told me yesterday that I didn’t have friends.”

“Touché. But you actually _do_ have friends.”

“Stop saying the F word.”

“I didn’t even…!”

“I was talking about the word ‘friends’.”

“Oh. Friends.”

“Stop it!”

“Friendly fluffy fried fancy friends.”

Nico took a deep breath.

“Sorry,” Will apologised hastily. “Actually,” he continued, “there were some things I wanted to ask you.”

“I’m listening.”

“First of all… who were those guys?”

“Ah, _them._ Long story short, they’re idiots, but we’re friends.”

“They were pretty scary.”

“Bad first impression,” simply said Nico. “They can calm down. Sometimes. I think.”

This did not reassure Will, who sighed.

“Anyway, I also wanted to ask you something else.”

“Yeah?”

“You said something about Percy not being over it and he replied that you…” Will stopped talking when he saw the change in Nico’s expression. “N-n-never mind… I just… I was just wondering—”

“By the way, I think Percy wanted to talk to you.”

Why did Nico seem so angry?

“What does he—”

“I don’t know, just go see him. You know the way to his room.”

Will nodded, quivering, and left quickly, carefully closing the door behind him.

Damn, Nico could be scary if he wanted to. But how the hell did a simple conversation turn this bad? Did he say something he shouldn’t have said? Why did Nico get so upset?

While thinking about what just happened, he made his way to Percy’s room, to see what he wanted. On the way, he got lost once or twice, because of a lack of attention. He eventually reached the door number 213 and knocked. It opened almost immediately, and a hand grabbed his and pulled him inside as he let out a weak ‘Hey!’.

He heard the door slamming and there was Percy standing in front of him.

“G-good morni—”

“Tell me your secret.”

“Eeh…?”

“How the hell did you manage to become Nico’s friend in so little time!?”

“I-I just…is this not supposed to happen…?”

“No! He’s supposed to push you away! And instead he introduces you to us!”

“I guess I’m just lucky, I don’t know, personally I don’t find that strange, actually what is strange is you, like, we just met yesterday and you act like you've known me for years, and no offense but seriously you do weird things when you’re drunk, I mean, what were those cupcakes doing in your hair, plus they were blue and—”

“Shut your mouth because you’re talking too much, and I don’t give a damn anyway.”

“That’s a Green Day so—”

“I know, Thalia love these guys.”

“Who even is Tha—”

“More importantly, you need to know something;  _do not ever leave Nico._ I mean, not literally, but you get the idea, stay friends with him.”

“I didn’t plan on—”

“ _Did you understand?”_

“Yes, but I—”

“Very good.”

And with that, Percy shoved him out and slammed the door in his face.

 

 

 

“...that. is. greeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaat…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IDK


	5. Hello, my name is Cliché Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clichés... clichés everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my hard drive died (well it's actually my mom's) and I just got another so yaY  
> here ya go, another short chapter (the next one is going to be longer)  
> with a rolling stones playlist this time because I'm too lazy to pick varied songs

**Shine a Light by The Rolling Stones**

 

Needless to say, Will was pretty bothered. He thought his life couldn’t get more annoying until recently, when all of that shit happened and proved him wrong. And by all that shit, he meant his new friendship with Nico, Cecil disappearing at night, Nico’s deranged friends… and the _ball._

The ball had hit Will’s face like ‘ _haha, you thought it couldn’t get any worse bitch’._

It was a normal morning and Will was late for class and running through the corridors when a bright poster caught his attention. He didn’t stop running though, he had no time for that. He arrived in class, sat on the only chair left and began putting his stuff on table while the teacher talked. Will was hearing her but not listening. He was picking his pencil case when his ears focused on the words of the teacher in the middle of a sentence.

“… of you should know,  the annual ball will be held next Friday. You will all be…”

And Will had stopped paying attention from there. ‘ _So that was what the poster was about,’_ he had thought.

Now you’re probably wondering why it was such a big problem for our favorite sunshine boy.

Well…the most important thing was that he couldn’t dance, then he couldn’t stand the heat, nor the music, and he didn’t like it when there were too many people, also he only had two persons to stay with, etc. To summarize, he didn’t, _didn’t_ like balls at all. It wasn’t his first year in this school and he knew too well that you couldn’t just escape from the ball like that. Oh, and you needed to _invite someone to go to the ball with you._

But right now, he was concerned about another thing. Or rather person. And you (yes, you) know who it is.

Nico has been _avoiding_ him for days. He always had something to do when Will came to talk to him, he avoided him in the corridors, in the classroom, outside the buildings. He would ignore him if they were to meet at the Dam Snack bar or in the music room. Will was confused as hell.

_What on Earth did he do?!_

He should have been angry with Nico. He really should have…

“Will.”

Why wasn’t he?

“ _Will.”_

Damn it.

“WILL!”

Will’s head shot up.

“Yes! I mean, yes?”

“You’re staying after class.”

He sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Heaven by The Rolling Stones**

The bell finally rang. Will yawned and gathered his stuff and threw it hastily in his bag without much care. He was going to leave when the teacher stopped him. ‘ _Oh right.’_ Was it something he had done? Was he too distracted in class?

“Will, I would like you to help with the ball’s preparation.”

“…what?”

“The group of students organizing the ball needs someone to give them a hand and I thought of you. Unless you don’t want to …”

Will shook his head, not wanting to disappoint her.

“No, not at all, that’s perfectly fine with me.”

The teacher seemed pleased.

“I’m glad,” she said. “It would good to meet them right now, since the ball is next week. They should be in the history classroom.”

“Thanks,” mumbled Will before stepping out and heading to the classroom the teacher had indicated.

What the hell had he just got himself into? Why him, out of all students? And he just could not say no to a teacher. Damn her. What was he supposed to do, you wonder? Oh, he knew exactly what he was supposed to do! Just wait and hope that everything will be okay. That’s what he had always done after all, wasn’t it?

He arrived before the closed door and knocked three times. It wasn’t long before a red haired girl wearing a shirt stained with paint opened to him.

“Hey you. You must be Will.”

She didn’t even let him answer and instead she turned her head to the inside of the room.

“Percy!” she called. “Is that Will?”

_Percy’s here? Oh god no._

The girl opened the door a little more for Percy to see Will standing on the step.

“Yeah, that’s him.”

The girl let him in.

Will scanned the room with a quick look. Everybody in the room was whether seated on tables or standing between them. The Nico squad, as he called them, was here.

Jason, Percy, Nico himself, Hazel, Frank who had returned from his grandma (she had turned out to be fine at the end), Leo and Grover. Then there was that Cherokee girl he saw arguing with Jason the first he met him, a pretty blond girl who did not look happy and the red haired one who had “welcomed” him.

“Will!” greeted him Jason.

“Hi Jason.” smiled Will shyly. He still didn’t feel one hundred percent comfortable with the Nico squad around.

“Hello, Will,” said the Cherokee girl, taking a step forwards. “My name’s Piper. I’m Jason’s girlfriend.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

Piper was pretty intimidating, mostly because she was one of the most beautiful girls Will had ever seen. Also, she seemed confident and Will felt something hypnotizing about her. Like he would do anything she said if she asked him.

Then the blond girl introduced herself as Annabeth Chase and Percy’s girlfriend and Will said that Percy had told him a little about her because he didn’t really know how to answer. And actually, from what Percy had said, Annabeth was the scariest girl ever.

Finally, Will learned that the red haired girl was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and that she was Piper’s best friend.

“So, now that you know everyone, I think we should begin. We were actually waiting for you.” Will felt bad. “Anyway,” she continued, “now you’re here and the groups are already settled.”

“The groups?” asked Grover and Will felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one not understanding.

“The groups,” confirmed Rachel as she picked up a piece of paper from the table beside her. She cleared her voice and began to speak.

“Percy, Jase and Grover, you take care of the food and drinks since that’s all you can do seeing how dumb you are. Piper, you make sure everyone is informed of the day, time, how they should dress and stuff like that. Annabeth and Leo, you organize the ball room, where are placed the tables and such, and Leo I’m counting on you for all the things having to do with electricity. Hazel and Frank you take care of the music instruments, micros ecetera. Leo will help you with the speakers and micros. While Nico and Will are in charge of the decoration. And I will make sure the work is done. If you have any questions, it’s time to ask them.”

Percy immediately started to pepper Rachel with stupid questions of all kinds.

 

* * *

 

 

**Little T &A by The Rolling Stones**

 

He was standing in the middle of the empty, gigantic room where the ball was going to be held with Nico. The walls were white. The roof was white. The tables were white. The floor was white. The doors were grey.

Nico sighed.

“So,” said Will as an attempt to make the situation less awkward, “what should we do with this room?”

Nico looked pretty annoyed. “We’re going to put black things on the walls; black napkins, black balloons, black chairs, black…”

“Hey wait a minute, why does everything have to be black?”

“Because it’s _black.”_ said Nico as if Will had just asked the most stupid question ever.

“I say we should make the room yellow.” Nico winced at that.

“Ew! Yellow is too bright! Too chirpy, too happy, too cheery, too … yellow!”

“Black is too dark, too depressing, too gloomy, too dull!”

“Yellow is ugly!”

Will decided not to retort, this was already way too childish.

“Why not simply make it yellow _and_ black?”

“Let us do that.”

As they sat a table and began to make a list of all the things they were going to need, an idea crossed his mind.

“Nico?”

Nico did not raise his head from the piece of paper he was scribbling on.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go to the ball with me?”

This time Nico stopped writing and actually lifted his head to look at Will with a turned up nose. The idea had sounded good five seconds ago but right now Will wasn't so sure anymore.‘ _Shit’_ thought Will, blushing and wishing hard that he hadn’t just said that.

“ _What?”_

“Oh, uh… never mind, just forget about that please.”

“…actually I was going to say yes…”

It was Will’s turn to be surprised.

“Really?! I mean, yeah, that’s cool.”

Nico did the smallest smile ever before returning to the paper and Will high fived himself internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh idk if it was good, just tell me pwease, id like to know what you think of it  
> have a good day sir bye


	6. The Discovery of the Century, and the Hippie Squad, dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth was only trying to help but it's okay cause the hippies are here to save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I be sorry for writing this ? you tell me

**Groovin’ Magic by Round Table**

“Are you ready yet?”

“Coming!”

Although he was having a bit of difficulty with it, Will finished buttoning up his white shirt as quickly as possible and rushed out of the bathroom.

“Okay, let’s get going,” abstractedly drawled Cecil as the bathroom door flew open and Will appeared in the door frame, without even looking up from his phone. His tone was a bit dry, and Will knew he was frustrated about having to go to jail, aka the ball. Cecil opened the door of their room, eyes still on his phone, completely ignoring the blond and rambling about why the fuck there gotta be a ball every fucking year, and he did not hold the door for Will.

“Who are you talking to?” asked Will as he struggled in trying to not to have the door slamming him in the face.

“Someone,” mumbled his best friend absently.

They came across several other students on their way, the clothes they wore more or less resembling to theirs.

All the school had dressed up with neat suits and dresses and shit for the event. Will had already seen Piper scolding some confused students whose year here was the first. _The way you’re dressed is extremely important,_ that’s what she was saying to them. She did that every year. Those new students would just have to get used to it. Will wondered if someone else took care of this job when Piper wasn’t attending this school yet. He couldn’t know since Piper and he were the same age.

He sighed and looked down at his white shirt, black pants and black —what is it even called— blazer? Yeah, he was like 62 % sure that’s what it’s called. He felt like he was looking absolutely ridiculous. He knew that’s what Cecil would have told him if only he wasn’t practically wearing the same clothing as well.

The doors of the room where the ball was currently being held were in sight. A smile spread across Will’s face when he saw Nico leaning on the wall next to the said doors. Abandoning Cecil who did not actually care one bit, he picked up his pace and went to see a not-so-happy looking Death Boy.

“Are you seriously wearing sneakers with a suit?” was how Will was greeted.

They had decided to wait for each other at the doors. Will was certainly not going to Nico’s room to get him or something. It fucking wasn’t like this was some sort of date, haha, seriously, who would ever think so. Silly idea.

“At least I’m not entirely dressed in black,” was his reply.

Nico tsked and pushed himself off the wall to open the doors before going in, Will following him.

Like they had decided together, the large room had been decorated with yellow and black. As the lights were all on (because why the hell would you want to turn them off), it wasn’t dark at all, even if it was almost 10 o’clock at night. The room was full of people, some were eating, some were chatting, some were dancing, but don’t think it was like you couldn’t make your way to somewhere, or maybe like everyone was stepping on each other’s feet, because it wasn’t like that. No, not at all. The atmosphere was a very casual, relaxed, comfortable, enjoyable one. Will just didn’t like it so much. The students who had won the battle of the bands a few days ago were playing some song of theirs, but it was great that you could still talk and be heard over the music without actually having to raise your voice. It was a nice song, Will thought. He turned to Nico.

“Wanna dance with me?”

Oh hey look, another dumb idea.

“What the fuck, Solace.”

“Sorry.”

Nico snorted. A moment of silence passed before he spoke.

“Actually, you know what?”

“What?”

“I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind what…?”

Nico’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“Dancing.”

“…what was that?”

“I said I didn’t mind dancing, damn it! Don’t make me say it again!”

Will’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah,” he breathed, staring at Nico. “Yeah,” he repeated after a short moment, “okay. I’m sorry.”

And that was all he could manage to say with his fast beating heart, before taking Nico by his hands.

And so they danced.

 

* * *

 

 

**Especially in Michigan by the Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Smiling from ear to ear, Will looked ridiculous, standing alone like a big creep in the corner.

As if he cared anyway! He had _danced with Nico._ No, you don’t get it, he had _danced with Ni-fucking-co._

Oh, here’s Annabeth coming this way, she was going to ruin his moment of joy.

“Hey, Will. Having fun?” she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Yeah,” he answered, his smile not fading a single bit. It wasn’t like he had just been fucking _dancing with Nico, damn it!_ He had kept repeating it in his head to be sure this wasn’t just a dream, and he had been doing that since Nico left after a few songs to go see some girl named … Rina? Rena? Will didn’t remember or even care. Because he had _danced with_ —

“Could you _please_ stop smiling like a madman? It’s kind of creepy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Will did his best to turn the corners of his lips down.

“Aren’t you with Percy?” he asked, to make it less awkward.

“No, he’s being dumb with the boys again. And I also wanted to talk with you.”

“With m-me? Why?”

Annabeth shifted her weight on her other leg.

“Well, you seem to get along well with Nico, and since I’m one of his friends, I wanted to get to know you a bit more. To make sure you weren’t some kind of weird guy, you know.”

“Ah.”

“But don’t worry,” she chuckled, “you don’t seem to be.”

“Haha, sure,” he laughed nervously. Percy wasn’t lying when he said Annabeth was scary. She looked like she could beat you up if you said the wrong words.

“Why don’t you tell him you like him?” snapped Annabeth all of a sudden.

Will’s brows furrowed.

“What?”

“Why don’t you tell him you like him?”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Nico, obviously.”

Will felt his blood rushing and his face heating up.

“What?!” he repeated, louder this time.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t even realized you liked him…” sighed Annabeth, visibly finding Will hopeless.

“I don’t! I mean, I do, but as a friend!”

“Sure you do. You shouldn’t be afraid of being rejected or anything, he’s gay, you know.”

She was saying that the same way she would have if she had been talking about the weather. Will didn’t know what to say. She kept going on.

“He’s actually been in love with Percy for like five years. And he only told him he loved him when he wasn’t in love anymore. It took him five years! And everybody knew it all along, except Percy of course. That moron.”

Will was still speechless.

“Anyway, I think Piper will be allowing us to get out now. Really, I don’t know why she insists on us coming to the ball and staying here until she tells us we can leave.” She shook her head. “Silly. I’ll go ask her. See you!” And she waved and left.

Now Will was paralyzed. Petrified. Unable to move.

His chest hurt a little.

And that’s how he realized he actually liked Nico.

 

* * *

 

 

**The End by The Doors**

He had rushed outside as soon as Piper told him he now could.

He walked on the grass, his sneaker making soft ruffling sounds as they rubbed against the damp grass. Now his chest was ached a bit more. Not only had he discovered he liked Nico, but Nico was apparently in love with Percy.

He hadn’t really liked anyone before. Sure he'd had some little crushes on girls and sometimes boys when he was younger but that had been very silly, and he was little at the time. Not knowing how to deal with that right now, Will had decided to go think about it in the forest.

He did not expect to encounter a hippie squad just chilling here between the trees.

Red sunglasses, headbands, peace and love necklaces, rainbow colored t-shirts and all. They were three. Will knew one of them, his name was Dakota, if he wasn’t mistaking. The others seemed to be brothers, maybe twins. Will glanced at the bottles on the floor. He didn’t know what it contained but judging by the behavior of the hippie guys, it had to be alcohol.

“’Sup, man?” stuttered Dakota. Will wondered if he was talking to him.

“Hey, come sit down and chiiiiill with us, man.”

So he _was_ talking to him. Will didn’t know why, but he sat down between the two brothers.

“Yeah, that’s it, be cooool man.”

“Pollux, gimme the bottle, ya know,” said the guy sitting at Will’s right side.

“Sure thing, Castor, dude.”

Pollux grabed one of the bottles laying on the grass and handed it to Castor, right under Will’s nose.

“Thanks, ya know.”

“Want some, man?” said Dakota. His question didn’t seem to be for anyone in particular but strangely enough, Will was kind of thirsty and wasn’t against the idea of drinking whatever was in the bottle.

“Yes, please,” he carefully said and Dakota did a lazy smile as he gave him a drink to which Will mumbled a ‘thank you’.

He frowned then hesitantly brought it to his lips. Should he? Why not. He took a sip. Was that… Kool-aid? What the fuck.

“What’s ya name, again, dude?”

“Will. And I hadn’t told you my name before.”

“Welcome to the Will, party…Party, Will. Whatever, man.”

“Yeah, welcome, ya know.”

Will noticed that Dakota ended all his sentences with “man”, Pollux with “dude” and Castor with “ya know”.

 

* * *

 

**Pick any song you like, I don’t know**

 

Several liters of red Kool-aid and a hippie song later, Will felt like he was drunk. Or maybe high, he didn’t know. He never got high before. Somehow, he had gotten into the dorms building and was now roaming in the corridors.

 _‘Oh, look that’s Cecil!’_  his brain managed to think when he spotted his best friend talking to two guys that looked a bit like him. A few steps towards them and oh, it’s Travis and Connor.

“Cecil, bro!” Will stammered.

Cecil spun around when hearing someone calling him. Will suddenly felt something was off.

“Cecil?” he said, trying to walk straight. He frowned. “ _Cecil…?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda feel I'm getting better at writing in English  
> maybe  
> sometimes I wonder if some sentences are actually correct  
> don't be shy and correct me if you see mistakes !!!


	7. Supreme disappointement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM OH SO SORRY THIS IS CRAP I HAD NO INSPIRATION PLEASE FORGIVE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so be prepared to be utterly disappointed  
> the plot was already decided since chapter three of something like that but the outcome is so shitty  
> there are no other words to define it and im so sorry  
> but i SWEAR you will have a good, proper ending

 

**I'm out of songs for this fanfic so**

  


"So, are you gonna tell me or what ?"

Both sitting on Will's bed, Cecil's head leaning on his palm and Will being extremely close to him, they had been talking without coming to a conclusion for a few minutes now. Will was continuously asking questions and Cecil answered with empty words, making the discussion almost pointless.

"Cecil ! Cecil, can you _please_ give me a decent answer ?"

"Fine, fine," yielded Cecil. "The thing is... we're making a contest."

This certainly was not the awaited explanation.

"A contest ?"

"A contest."

Will blinked once, then twice, trying to find some sort of sense or logic in Cecil's words while knowing perfectly well there wasn't any.

"Uh... what..." began Will, unsure of what to ask. "What...sort of contest is that...?"

Cecil's head fell between his knees as his hand let go of his cheek and he mumbled something that came out muffled.

"Come again?"

"A _prank_ contest," he said, louder this time.

"...a prank contest."

"A prank contest, yes, that's what I said, are you deaf Will?"

"...you can't possibly be serious, can you ?"

"This really is a very serious matter, Will."

Will had a hard time believing that but who wouldn't ? He was also feeling like some parts were missing, that couldn't be all of it, right ? He still had a hint of hope that there was something else, something more important that Cecil hadn't said yet...

"I'm losing the contest, _Will._ "

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to sleep."

  


 

* * *

 

  


This was the beautiful morning of a brand new day, the perfect occasion for Will to forget all of what had happened with his best friend last evening. And think about something else. Oh yeah, like Nico, for instance. Nico. _Nico..._ right !

Will threw his blanket on the floor with one swift motion and jumped on his feet.

Teeth ? Checked. Hair ? Checked. Clothes ? Checked. Did he take the key? Yes, he checked.

“Alright Cecil, I'm leaving!”

“Yes, very interesting indeed.”

Will slammed the door and ran through the corridors and up the stairs and now he was standing in front of Nico's door. He was raising his hand to knock when he heard muffled voices coming from inside. He froze, and began considering coming back later. He wanted to talk to Nico alone, but if someone was with him then it would be for another time. Exept that, at this very moment, the door opened and a brown haired girl appeared in the frame.

“Right, I'll see you la…”

She turned quiet when she saw Will, looking surprised. Will, on the other hand, was terrified. The girl was very impressive, much taller than him and she easily replaced Annabeth in the category 'scariest girl ever'. Yeah, she sure was scar-

“I asked you what you were doing here !”

“Huh ?” said Will, shaking his head to emerge from his thoughts. He lifted his head up and then immediately looked down at his feet from fear of meeting the girl's glare. “Oh, um… I was hoping I could talk to Nico...”

“Reyna, I think you're scaring him. Just let him in,” came Nico's voice from the inside.

 _My savior,_ thought Will. Shivering, he nodded just enough for Reyna to be able to see it.

She didn't really seem convinced, but she stepped aside nonetheless to let him pass, not without shooting him a final dark look, which made him gulp. Once the door was shut, he took a deep breath of relief.

“Yeah, she can be intimidating if you don't know her,” started Nico.

“I noticed that,” puffed Will.

He paused a little for breath then stood taller, looking at Nico who was looking back at him and crossing his arms, eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for Will to say something.

“Uh...I wanted to tell you something.”

“I'm listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see its horrible, again im sorry  
> okay so last chapter coming out in august, maybe september  
> i promise you won't be disappointed this time !!  
> and im sorry  
> and no i wont stop being sorry

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT, NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> BYYYYYE


End file.
